De quejas e insultos
by Harumaki03
Summary: Porque sus peticiones se las hacían a base de discusiones y sus palabras de amor se las transmitían a través de insultos. (La imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a).


**"De quejas e insultos"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque sus peticiones se las hacían a base de discusiones y sus palabras de amor se las transmitían a través de insultos.

 **Nota:** **InoSara** _(?)._ La imagen no es de mi propiedad, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Sabes? Creo que eras más lindo de pequeño —a Inojin le tembló una ceja mientras seguía moviendo la cuchara en la taza de té —quién diría que te volverías alguien tan horrible.

—Tus cumplidos son tan dulces como siempre, Sarada-chan —musitó él con los dientes apretados, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Es que, ¡mírate! —ella se acercó con el álbum en mano en cuestión y lo dejo junto a la encimera, señalando una foto en específica.

Inojin inhalo profundamente y miró la fotografía en cuestión, era una de cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar. Tenía un traje de gato y su madre lo sostenía por las manos mientras él alzaba una pierna para caminar, si mal no recordaba, su mamá le había dicho que su papá había tomado la foto.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Sigo siendo el mismo —alzó una ceja mientras le pasaba una taza y ella le miraba con sus suspicaces ojos negros con algo parecido al escepticismo.

—¿Dónde sigues siendo el mismo? ¿Dónde están esas mejillas de querubín? —bufó, señalando las mejillas del delgado joven—. ¿Esa mirada inocente? ¡Ni siquiera te quedó el rostro redondo! —espetó ella, algo exasperada.

Él suspiro y tomó un sorbo de su taza de té.

—Primero, casi todos tenemos ese aspecto de pequeños, segundo, sigo siendo muy inocente —ante esto esbozó una sonrisa algo torcida y ella bufó —y tercero, sería muy extraño tener un cuerpo delgado con un rostro tan redondeado, se le llama crecimiento, por si no lo sabías.

—Cuando te pones de chulito me dan ganas de partirte la cara —Sarada dio un sorbo a su taza y le miró frunciendo el ceño. A veces solamente no lo soportaba.

—Hazlo, ah, si puedes —siguió él sin inmutarse por la amenaza de ella —tú también eras más bonita cuando eras bebé, Sarada-chan —se encogió de hombros —nada que ver con la señorita mal hablada y con fuerza monstruosa que anda amenazando a jóvenes guapos e inocentes que eres actualmente —Sarada le jaló una mejilla y él se quejó en fingido dolor.

—¿Guapos e inocentes? ¿Dónde? —miró de un lado a otro en búsqueda de la persona que Inojin describió.

—Aquí —se señaló él con su mano libre y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, claro —murmuró ella con ironía, soltando la mejilla de él, tomando de su taza mientras seguía mirando el álbum de fotos.

—Está bien, esta bien —concedió Inojin, haciendo las tazas a un lado —guapo sí —le tomó el rostro con una de sus manos —inocente, quizás no tanto —sonrió, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

—No eres en lo absoluto inocente, eres un total y completo pervertido —replicó Sarada, tratando de desviar la mirada pero sabía que era imposible teniéndolo tan cerca.

—Hmm... —la mano de Inojin se deslizo con suavidad por el cuello de Sarada y sus dedos se escabulleron en los cabellos azabaches de su nuca —y tú te estas quejando como si esa secreta parte de mi no te agradase —ella emitió un sonidito con su garganta —te voy a besar —le hizo saber con suavidad y sin esperar respuesta alguna, unió sus labios a los de ella.

Los labios de Inojin se movían suavemente sobre los de ella, no era un beso demandante en lo absoluto, él solamente se estaba encargando de mantener sus labios unidos mordisqueando de cuando en cuando.

—Inojin... —empezó a quejarse ella, momento que él aprovecho para profundizar más el beso, provocándole emitir un gemido ahogado, los brazos de Sarada rodearon el cuello de Inojin, buscando mantenerlo más cerca de sí.

Él emitió un gruñido cuando ella mordió su labio inferior y ella gimió cuando él hizo lo mismo con su labio superior de forma más deliberada y lenta.

—Al menos solo soy así de poco inocente contigo —murmuró el rubio, separándose apenas para tomar aire.

—Más te vale —le amenazó ella de forma juguetona uniendo su frente a la de Inojin —igual te odio.

—Yo también —rió él con suavidad, mirándola fijamente a sus negros ojos.

—¿Qué? —Sarada se sentía el rubor sabiéndole desde el cuello al estar mirándole tanto rato—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Eres tan linda —respondió Inojin con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndola enrojecer más.

—Igual no voy a retirar que eres un pervertido —ella apartó la mirada y él sonrió.

—Sé que amas esa parte de mi —asintió el rubio con solemnidad —y también que te agrada que ya no luzca tan niño como en esa foto —beso una de sus mejillas —y que te gusta que no actúe inocente solo contigo.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! —ella se alejó de él—. ¡E-estás muy pagado de ti mismo! ¡M-mejor ven y terminemos de ver la película! —se volvió aprisa, con los brazos cruzados.

Ella nunca iba a decirle aquellas cosas aunque fueran verdad, él ya tenía un ego bastante elevado y decirle aquellas palabras de sus propios labios solo harían que creciera aún más.

Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, todo lo que él había dicho era acertado.

—Sarada-chan, solo di que te gusto —lo escuchó decir detrás de sí.

—¡Ve y muérete Inojin!

—Ah —dijo con desánimo el rubio —cuando dejes de ser tan fea —contraatacó él, tomando asiento en el sofá junto a ella.

—Afeminado —masculló ella entre dientes, recostándose sobre él.

—Bruta —replicó, pasando una mano por los hombros de ella para mantenerla más pegada a sí.

—Imbécil.

—Poco femenina.

—Vampiro de Twilight —tomó el control remoto y presionó el botón de retomar reproducción.

—Tabla de panchar.

—Alíen.

No eran las palabras de amor y cariño que uno esperaba de una pareja de novios, pero así eran ellos y así se entendían, pidiéndose cosas a través de quejas y diciéndose palabras cariñosas a través de insultos.

Pero ellos se entendían así.

 **—Fin—**

Tenía unos días queriendo escribir un **InoSara** _(ajem, desde Diciembre)._ No sé, no me siento tan segura de este que con los otros, pero igual lo subo porque ya que me tome el tiempo en hacerlo, es lo de menos.

La foto de portada no es de mi propiedad como dije antes, tampoco es que tenga mucho _(?)_ que ver, pero es la que inicia la _"discusión/petición"_ de **Sarada** , por eso la puse xD.

No lo hice pensando en un tiempo en específico _(Manga o UA)_ así que a la forma en que lo describí, pueden colocarlos según su imaginación. Yo sé que la relación de ellos es lo más pro, así a base de insultos y peleas, son la pareja del año, sin lugar a dudas xD.

Empecé con una idea y termine con otra _(típico),_ pero al menos me digne a hacer una escena de beso entre ellos _(¿eso que escuchó es un aleluya?)_ , aah~ seguiré trabajando duro para seguir mejorando, tanto con ellos como con cada escrito que haga, espero que de algún modo les guste y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
